I Love You, I Promise
by Boxenofdonuts
Summary: Germano one-shot. Ludwig and Lovino are in the military. Suddenly, an attack is wrought upon them. Ludwig asks Lovi to promise to survive, but can he?


(Hurk. I don't own Hetalia. :D)

The sound of the siren for battle rang through the air, bellowing at a high pitch to warn of an attack.

This was something that happened a little too often, much to the dismay of many of the soldiers that fought. Whom all fought for a different cause; a different country.

Lovino was no different.

The Italian male darted through the crowd quickly, searching for someone near and dear to him.

In the beginning, he'd convinced himself to work up the courage to join the military for his younger brother and grandfather, whom he both loved though he wouldn't ever admit this to anyone other than himself.

Things change over time, as we are all aware of.

Lovi had met someone. This particular someone was someone he found worth fighting for, though, this someone definitely could fend for himself in this cruel, gruesome world.

Perfect golden hair with eyes blue as the skies back at home, were unpolluted with the tragedies of war, death, and losing those you love.

In fact, these eyes were beheld to his own amber, completely contradictory in appearance to the expression the other's face beheld.

He loved it. He loved _him._

No one found any reason to ridicule him for his sexual preferance, and that's how the Italian preferred it best.

Said man stood right in front of him, out of breath for it had become apparent to Lovino that the German man, Ludwig, was searching for him as well.

Despite the current predicament, he felt his heart skip a beat at the notion. He should have expected no less from his lover.

"Lovi... Lovi, ve need to get you to safety." A thick German accent was barely discernable through the thick atmosphere; a cacophony of gunshots and screams of pain or fear filled the air.

Lovi paused a moment, staring at the other. Had he forgotten where they were? "No."

"Vhat? Lovi, you'll get hurt-." Ludwig was cut off by the now-angry Italian.

"Get hurt? Do you think me incapable of taking care of myself, you potato-eating b stard? We're in the military!" He cried out, obviously not willing to submit to the protection of the other-though he wished he could, but he would never want to put the burden on the other.

Ludwig's gaze softened slightly. "Are you sure?"

As did Lovino's. "I've been here for this long, and I'm still alive. Trust me." A small smile crossed his face, something that didn't appear often unless he was around the other.

The German's expression changed to understanding. "Alright. Just... promise me one thing."

"What is it? We need to hurry, we don't have forever." Lovino replied, voice rushed in their haste to get out of range of danger and take positions to fight.

"Please.. don't die."

Lovino scoffed. "When did you become so soft? Of course I won't die."

But even so, the uncertainty that was held in his voice did not go unnoticed by the other.

"Alright. Be careful." With that, Ludwig ran off to assume his position, which was far from Lovi's.

Said male ran off to take his.

After hours of shooting, Lovi had grown tired. Extremely so, as he didn't prefer fighting.

Hiding out in his little trench, he was alone.

The others had long before passed, and he couldn't tell who was on the winning side anymore.

The Italian never let anyone break him out of his concentration, though.

In this world, it was dog eats dog. Or as Napoleon stated, 'Eat or be eaten.'

But sometimes, it wasn't just to live for one's self.

It was to live for someone who loved them.

And Lovi wanted to live on for Ludwig, but he knew that his time would be short lived...

...When he felt the bullet from a sniper penetrate his back. It felt like it was ripping through his flesh, a searing pain as it narrowly missed his heart.

No doubt this would probably kill him though.

He didn't feel like he was all there after that. There was screaming, gunshots, and the sound of feet quickly making their way to him.

"Lovi, Lovi! Lovino, please open your eyes..." Ludwig's voice sounded far off, but it was there. Lovino scoffed at his tone of voice. "Heh..." He laughed dryly, coughing a bit. He took a shuddering breath before continuing.

"Sounds like.. you're worried." He opened his amber eyes, which were becoming dull, unnoticable by himself but obvious to the other.

There were tears in Ludwig's eyes, but Lovi's peaceful smile never left his face.

"Don't... don't die on me, Lovi." Ludwig choked out, and it was almost sad to see the stoic German like this. Nevertheless, Lovi only had a short time.

"I don't think... that I can live up to that... that promise of yours... Ludwig." His voice was beginning to grow softer and softer with every word, and he felt the blood and energy draining from his body.

"Lovi, you can't do this..."

"Ludwig, ti amo. Non posso promettere ... nulla ... da qui in avanti, tranne ... una cosa. La mia anima vivrà, e ... e ... proteggere voi, guardando fuori ... per voi. Tutto quello che chiedo ... è che si fa lo stesso ... per me." The Italian language was barely audible under Lovi's depleating breath, but Ludwig remembered every word.

With that, everything went black for Lovi. And everything became black and white for Ludwig, as he watched his one and only love die.

"Lovi... no... I love you." He lay the other's body down in the trench, though felt it didn't do the other justice.

He'd have to deal with it later. But for now, he needed to get revenge.

~Timeskip~

Sky blue eyes that were once so soft and caring were now hardened, cold as slate, staring out a window. Unblinking.

They never allowed any emotion to be read through them after that day.

It had since been a long time since the war was over, but Lovi's presence never seemed to leave him.

Even so, Ludwig never let him have the pleasure or indulgence of believing Lovi was there, not since he'd failed to protect him.

And he'd never forgive himself for it.

With a sigh, he stood up, making his way to the door, for he was already ready to visit the cemetary. Ludwig grabbed a boquet off of the table, and shut the door, locking it and leaving.

He made sure that Lovino was buried near where he was living, so he could be with him every day.

Even if he had to go across the country, he would do whatever it took to see the name of the other, engraved in a shiny stone.

He wandered aimlessly it seemed, but his footsteps always automatically took him there. Upon arriving, he set the flowers down gently, as if they would break if he wasn't careful.

Or he, himself, would break.

He heard footsteps behind him, before they stopped.

The German turned to see who was there. His eyes widened when he saw someone who looked...

...Oddly like Lovino.

With a growl, he turned and took a step toward the other. "Who are you, and vhy do you look like Lovino?" The other male, who had been smiling, tilted his head to the side, with a questioning look.

"Ah, si, Lovi es mi fratello-er, he's my brother." The other, who was more apparently now Italian, said with a chipper voice.

"A brother? ...You speak Italian, right?" He wanted to facepalm right then and there, realizing how stupid his question was.

Surprisingly enough, the other just chuckled before replying. "Yes, I do. Why?"

Frantically, he searched his pockets. Lovi's last words he'd written down on a piece of paper, in hopes that he would come across someone else to translate them for him, since he'd been busy for quite some time.

"Can you... tell me vhat this says...?" Ludwig held out the paper hesitantly. It wasn't like him to act like this, but he needed to know, and he needed to know now, dangit.

"Ah, si. It says..." The other took a moment to read it over, before opening his mouth to speak again.

"Ludwig, I love you. I cannot promise you anything from here on out, except one thing. My soul will live on, and protect you, looking out for you. All I ask is that you do the same for me." The other male spoke, and Ludwig felt his cold heart melt into a pile of mush at the words.

"Oh..." A smile graced his features, the first one in a long time. "Thank you... uh.."

"Feliciano. See you around!" He gave a mock salute before bounding off happily.

He turned back to the grave.

"I love you too, Lovino. I promise."

(Okay, I used Google translate for this, so I have no idea if what is written is what it is.)

(That's confusing.)

(I love you Brooke.)

(As a cousin.)


End file.
